A Demon's Mate
by Predaliena
Summary: After Bughuul takes Lena to his netherworld, she's been transformed to a demonic being. Both decide to take their time and enjoy their intimate moment together. (Sort of a continuation to "The Assignment Of a Demon", so I recommend to read that first for a clearer picture).


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 2: A Demon's Mate (Sinister)**

Much time has passed since Lena Firth had disappeared from the world of the living. Everyone that knew her have become desperate, especially her family that lived in another city. No one had any idea where to look for her, people have tried any possible ways, but police and authorities were useless in this case. It seemed like Lena had simply dissolved in the thin air. Only the deputy knew what has actually happened to Lena, as he still held her note in his hand with sorrow in his heart. By saying that now she was in a place where no one can find her, she clearly gave a hint that from the moment she committed the murders she was gone to Bughuul's netherworld that became her new and eternal home.

Lena herself didn't know how much time passed since she stayed in Bughuul's netherworld, but it didn't matter anymore. She has become sort of demonic entity herself, and for immortal beings time is simply missing, it becomes nonexistent. Now all she had to do is make sure she regularly fed on human souls to sustain her own existence, just like Bughuul did. From now on, when another murder happened, often two children disappeared after killing their family, as one of them was taken by Bughuul, the other one by Lena. They took the young victims to their netherworld and devoured their souls. Lena appeared to the chosen children and behaved in a caring, almost motherly manner, thus making it much easier to manipulate the kids to the grisly crime before taking them. Sometimes both demons worked separately, not depending on each other, but they always achieved their goal.

Needless to say that eventually Bughuul began to see much more in her than just his apprentice and helper. Lena has become a fully developed demoness, and he started looking at her as his potential mate. And she didn't seem to object against his courtship. Each time his cold fingers touched her pale face, the demoness nuzzled her face to his hand, pressing it even closer with her own hand, and her mouth stretched into a smirk, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. Lena looked into his face with her pitch black eyes, but she could see through this mask-like face that lacked any expression. She didn't even need to look to know what he felt.

Desire.

Passion.

Need.

Lena closed her dark eyes and smiled. She knew she wanted him all this time, but didn't fully realize it while being human. This is what he was after, he chose her for purpose. And now, when she has become like him, nothing was in their way anymore.

And he will finally make her his mate.

Bughuul's hands cupped her face, gently touching her cheeks with both thumbs; and if he had a mouth, he surely would have claimed her lips with his, but unfortunately, this was not possible. So he used another available option and nuzzled his face to hers, rubbing nose against nose, and that served as a perfect replacement for the kiss. Feeling his strong arms enfolding her waist, Lena pressed her head to his chest, wishing this intimate moment last longer. Bughuul moved his palms up and down the female torso, feeling the delicate curves of her slim waist; and Lena, in turn, pressed her soft lips to the spot where his mouth should have been and planted a small kiss there, just because she could. Smirking slyly, she moved lower to Bughuul's neck, leaving kisses on every spot her lips touched, until he felt something warm and damp replace the softness of her lips. Her long, grey tongue slid out of its cavern, touching his neck, and moved up to the chin in a playful manner. Bughuul didn't remain in debt and rubbed his nose against delicate neck of his mate, inhaling her smell. Hearing the beautiful demoness moan in pleasure quietly, Bughuul finally decided to get to business. He felt her arousal, and that pretty meant that it was time to act. He pressed Lena to the wall with his body, his touch becoming more and more impudent with each second. His hands ran up and down her body, pale palms squeezing the soft flesh of her breasts and butt. Lena looked at him with the deep glance of her pitch black eyes, feeling his arousal, and her own slender hand slid down, caressing the already large bulge between his legs through the fabric of his pants, and then suddenly squeezed it rather hard. Bughuul felt like an electrical wave went throughout his whole body when Lena's skillful hands unzipped his pants, pulling out his manhood that was already fully erect, and began stroking its full length. Guttural growls emitted from his chest while the thin fingers of his demoness's hands did their work, but then she suddenly stopped. Bughuul snapped back from bliss, and Lena felt his confusion, but she was far from done with him. The black-haired demoness then lowered herself on her knees and in a moment Bughuul felt a wet sensation on his stiff member. Lena's sharp tongue moved along the whole length and girth of the demon's erection, tickling the tip and making its owner growl from pleasure. At this moment Bughuul began to feel sorry for the lack of mouth, as it prevented him from tasting the pleasure of his mate. But it was his fault alone. At one time he angered his brother Moloch by mimicking the child sacrificing rituals, and Moloch had shut his brother's mouth forever as a punishment. But it didn't serve as an obstacle to devour the souls of children he lured and trapped in his netherworld, so it wasn't such a big problem to deal with. Right now though it was a barrier between his desire and the most tempting places of his mate's body. While his fingers played with her already wet folds, the demon wished to have his mouth free more than ever; but in this case he had to give her the second best he could. And she didn't mind in any way or form.

At last Bughuul realized he couldn't bear this sweet torture anymore. He wanted to take her right here and now. Telling Lena to get up from her knees, he pulled the hem of her long black dress and then lifted her up a bit so their faces were on the same level, and thus it would be more convenient for him to enter her body. The demoness wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and threw her head back with a loud moan, feeling his erection penetrating her heated and wet cavern. Lena had no idea that she would experience anything similar to this pleasure that this ancient demon was giving her. Of course, she had a few boyfriends in her life as a human, but not even a single day a thought of having sex with a demon crossed her mind, not mentioning herself becoming a demon. But this is exactly what was happening to her now. With every movement of Bughuul's hips, with each thrust of his member into her Lena wished this delicious moment of passion lasted eternally. Her lustful moans just made the ancient demon move faster, increasing his appetite for her with every second of their ardent copulation. He only wished he had found her earlier, but never mind; he had all the time in the world. He had never thought of having a mate, but when his glance fell on a woman named Lena Firth, everything inside him turned upside down. He knew at once she would be his, he just had to be patient and give her time to adjust; and in the result his patience was rewarded by a newly created demoness whose love he was enjoying in this intimate moment between them.

Lena felt she couldn't last long, as each time Bughuul thrust into her, the closer she was approaching the peak. She tried to hold as much as she could, but after a couple of minutes the tightening sensation became totally impossible to bear; and with a loud cry of bliss she came, panting heavily of pure euphoria that overwhelmed her. Bughuul, in turn, made a few more hard thrusts and finally released his load with a loud guttural sound, enjoying his own orgasm.

Finally he put Lena down on the ground, and the long skirt fell back down, covering her pale, but curvy legs fully. Bughuul zipped up his pants and took his mate in his arms. They would continue working together as they did before since he took Lena to his netherworld, but now only one thing mattered.

He had finally claimed this beautiful demoness as a mate, and now she was his, and his only.

Forever.


End file.
